


if we're just friends, someone else might love you too

by tadashikawa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, Harley Keener is a Flirt, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, also I forgot to mention peter is tonys biological son here, also avengers movie night, also s8 got spoilers, basically they say they are just friends but oh boy they are liars, bc it never happened, bc thats always fun, etc - Freeform, fite me, harley says he has a date and peter is distraught, in case any of u need that, just read it youll understand, like major misunderstandings, title from ed sheeran lyrics fhdksfghdsf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadashikawa/pseuds/tadashikawa
Summary: He and Harley were friends. Friends that occasionally cuddled each other to sleep, friends that always flirted, and friends that were absolutely anything but just friends.They didn’t treat each other any differently then they did when they first met. But that infers that they maybe never were just friends. Peter held Harley on a different pedestal than say, Ned or Michelle. Sure they were all technically friends, but Harley was a different kind of friend to say the least.So because of this extremely complicated situation it was totally okay for Harley to date. He didn’t belong to Peter. They weren’t dating or anything of the sort. In theory there isn’t any problem with Peter losing his mind over Harley going out with someone that wasn’t him, besides the awful feeling it gave him.[ or in which Peter misunderstands, Harley is confused, and they finally address this thing™ between them. ]





	if we're just friends, someone else might love you too

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! it's @a.rachnology or @harleyspotatoes here :)
> 
> this is my first fic for these two and trust me when i say it will not be the last,
> 
> i hope you enjoy!!

Peter let his gaze fall on the curly haired boy across the room. Harley had been working for roughly about 7 hours straight on his new Ironlad suit upgrade and it showed. His hair was disheveled, his clothes were covered in oil stains, and his once pristine smelling cologne turned musky at around hour 3. Peter sighed and turned around to face his suit sprawled out on his desk.

“Karen can you route the outer system to collectively work with the right scanner?”

“Just a moment Peter.”

Peter silently thanked Karen and proceeded to lean against his left hand. It had been a very long day.

He turned to face Harley again only to be met with the familiar piercing depth that was his eyes. Peter had gazed into them long enough to know their bold ocean-like features like the back of his hand, but was never not distracted by their beauty, much less the person they belonged to.

“You alright darlin’?” Harley questioned, putting down his welding tool on his workspace.

Peter shook himself out of his trance.

“Fine.”

Harley looked at him suspiciously, not exactly convinced.

“Are you sure Pete? Do you need wa-“

He was cut off from a loud bing coming from his phone. Peter watched Harley pick up and fondly stare at the device. He lightly giggled and proceeded to text whoever back.

Peter looked back towards his project. _No need to feel jealous Harley’s allowed to have friends._

A moment later Harley spoke up, “Hey Pete? Can you tell Tony that I can’t make it to movie night tomorrow? I have a date.”

Peter felt as if someone grabbed at his heart and squeezed it to the point of torture, but not enough to kill him.

“Sure.” He said between gritted teeth.

Harley, not seeming to notice Peter’s obvious discomfort, beamed at the shorter boy.

“Thanks love.”

Peter felt a blush creep up his neck as Harley turned to face the ceiling and began to speak.

“Hey Fri do me a favor and power down my spot?”

“You got it Mini Boss.”

Harley smirked at the name he has just recently insisted Friday call him.

“Later Pete, please don’t stay up too late.”

He began to walk towards the exit of their shared lab before turning back towards Peter one last time.

“Also if you’re going to patrol tonight don’t make too much noise coming back, last night you woke up Happy and he was everything but.”

Peter forced out a laugh and waved the curly haired boy off.

As soon as he was a decent distance away Peter let his face fall into his hands. He rubbed his temples to soothe the stress he was feeling.

He and Harley were friends. Friends that occasionally cuddled each other to sleep, friends that always flirted, and friends that were absolutely anything but _just friends_.

They didn’t treat each other any differently then they did when they first met. But that infers that they maybe never were _just_ friends. Peter held Harley on a different pedestal than say, Ned or Michelle. Sure they were all technically _friends_ , but Harley was a different kind of friend to say the least.

So because of this extremely complicated situation it was totally okay for Harley to date. He didn’t belong to Peter. They weren’t dating or anything of the sort. In theory there isn’t any problem with Peter losing his mind over Harley going out with someone that wasn’t him, besides the awful feeling it gave.

In the back of his head the thought of Harley playing him loomed but Peter never let it take over.

He knew Harley and he would never do that. _Ever_. Despite him being an overwhelming flirt to anything with legs he was such an amazing person the possibility was ridiculous to even consider.

“Peter?”

Karen’s voice suddenly called out as Peter continued to rub circles into his skull.

“Yeah?”

“I have finished the re-route. Are you feeling okay? I sense your blood pressure rising due to possible stress. This could lead to overstimulation and could send your senses into haywire. Would you like me to inform your father of this?”

“No… no don’t do that Karen. I’m fine. It’s getting late anyways just… just shut everything down I’ll continue tomorrow.”

Peter glanced at the digital clock above the doorway of the lab.

 

_1:47 am._

 

It was still decently early but if he didn’t calm himself down soon, he was risking a possible sensory attack and he was not in the mood for one of those.

He stood up and watched as the lights slowly dimmed. He made his way to the door and rubbed at his eyes.

“Hey Karen you still there?”

“Always. What do you need Peter?”

“Is Harley asleep?”

“No. He is currently watching _Star Wars: The Last Jedi_ in his bedroom.”

Peter smiled to himself.

“Can you tell him I’m coming?”

“Of course Peter.”

“Thanks Karen.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Peter _knew_. He _knew_ he was setting himself up for heartbreak. But from his position curled up snugly against Harley’s freshly showered chest, the inevitable didn’t seem as bad. The ending credits had just started rolling moments prior and Harley looked halfway dead, grip around Peter loosening as his consciousness slipped. Peter turned upward to face Harley and saw the ghost of a smile spread across the boy’s face.

“Hey.”

Harley’s voice was raspy and deep, the undertone of southern drawl in his words evident. Peter moved forward and booped his nose quickly against Harley’s own before pulling away seconds later.

“Hey back.”

Harley’s grip tightened around him as he started to wake up. Peter glanced at the clock.

 

_3:02 am_

 

“Hey Fri? Turn off the movie and dim the lights please.”

“Right away Mini Boss.”

“Thanks.”

Harley said through a yawn as he let his cheek fall on top of Peter’s head of curls.

“We should sleep soon.”

The whisper sent a shiver throughout Peter’s body and Harley reacted by pulling the bed sheets over them more.

Peter hummed in response and felt Harley place a kiss on the top of his head.

“Hmm ‘night Harley.”

“Goodnight darlin’”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Peter woke up to an empty bed. The smell of _Harley_ lingered on the pillow he was hugging and on the dent the other boy made next to him on the mattress. He looked towards the end of the bed to find Harley’s hoodie that read ‘Tennessee: Rose Hill.’

Peter rubbed his eyes and sat up straight, debating whether or not he was ballsy enough to actually put the hoodie on.

Moments later he decided _fuck it I’m freezing_ , and slipped his arms through the gray sleeves of the sweater. As if he couldn’t be surrounded in even more _Harley_ of course the hoodie had to completely swallow him in the aroma that was the older boy. The hoodie was around three sizes from fitting for Harley so of course it was huge on Peter. It went down far past his waist and his hands were covered in mitts the excess sleeve room created.

Suddenly he was pulled out of his trance by a light knock on the door.

“Peter? Are you awake?”

Peter’s eyes scrunched up in confusion, _why would Dad check in Harley’s room to see if I’m awake?_

“Yeah, you can come in.”

His dad opened the door and walked in the room to find Peter sitting at the end of Harley’s bed, completely engulfed in the boy’s hoodie.

“Good Morning kid.”

“Hey Dad, how’d you know I was in here?”

“I heard tie fighter blasts last night and kind of just assumed you crashed.”

Peter nodded and stood up from his spot.

“What’s for breakfast?”

“Eggs and Waffles. Mom’s out for a meeting and the other kid is down in the intern labs testing his suit update.”

Peter hummed in response and walked towards the kitchen to find one large plate of waffles and a separate plate covered in scrambled eggs.

“Hey Pete, how was your little sleep over?”

Peter slumped and let out a groan. He could practically feel the smirk as he turned to face exactly that.

“Shut up Maximoff.”

She laughed and he gave her a deadpan stare.

“Sorry Stark, you’re just so easy.”

Peter rolled his eyes and grabbed three full sized waffles and four spoonfuls of eggs. Wanda gave him a pointed look and he responded with, “high metabolism,” through bites. She laughed and went to serve herself a plate.

Wanda was the only one of the Avengers (to his knowledge) that knew about his little Harley predicament. He was sure that Aunt Tasha knew to some extent but she’s never brought it up so he thinks he’s safe from that fiasco for now.

“So what do you have planned for today Pete?” Wanda asked after a while.

“Probably finishing the suit reroute I was doing yesterday, then if you want to continue Game of Thrones I’m free the rest of the day, well until movie night….”

He started to drag off as he was brought back to yesterday’s conversation with Harley. He scrunched up his face and then was snapped out of it by Wanda’s questioning look.

“What’s wrong?”

Peter shook his head.

“Nothing… nothing I’m fine.”

Wanda tilted her head unconvinced.

“Really Wanda, it’s nothing.”

Wanda just continued to wordlessly grill him and ultimately Peter caved.

“Fine. Harley… um… he can’t make it to movie night.”

“Why is that?”

“He um… he has a date.”

“What?”

“He has a date.”

“What kind of date?”

“I’m not sure but he seemed very happy about it. I’ve been stressing over it ever since he told me and I just… I don’t know, should I ask him?”

“Peter what you and Harley have is… interesting, to say the least.”

“How helpful.”

“Shh let me finish.”

Wanda swallowed her waffle and continued.

“He obviously cares about you Peter. Whether that is romantic or platonic well, he sends signs for both. He’s confusing and I get it, I can see it. I’m sorry you’re in a situation like this Pete but moping about something you’re not sure about will change nothing. You don’t even know what kind of date it is. It could be a hang out with his friends?”

“His only friends are at Midtown and they are Ned, MJ, and myself.”

“Well then maybe he’s meeting up with a family member. Date doesn’t necessarily mean romantic.”

Peter sighed and chowed down on the last of his eggs.

“I guess.”

“Peter I’m sure you’ll be fine. I mean you're wearing his hoodie for god's sake!”

Peter laughed and shook her off.

“Friendly gesture”

Wanda rolled her eyes at him. Peter was about to respond but was interrupted by Friday speaking from above.

“Peter, Mr. Keener is looking for you down in the intern labs. He says it’s something about a left booster wire malfunction.”

Peter and Wanda made eye contact before she spoke up.

“Now would be a great time to ask him Stark.”

Peter groaned.

“Okay fine.”

He stood up and placed his and Wanda’s dirty plates in the sink. He watched Wanda sit down on the large sectional sofa and tossed her the remote from the counter. She caught it midair using her powers and lowered it slowly into her hand.

“Put Game of Thrones back on, we’ll continue where we left off yesterday once I get back.”

She sent him a thumbs up from the couch and he made his way down towards the intern labs.

“Fri can you tell Harley I’m on my way?”

“I already did.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Peter greeted the interns as he approached the testing area. He heard a loud crashing sound followed by a frustrated, ”Fuck.”

Peter entered the glassed off room to find Harley smushed against the top right corner of the space. He was being held up by the power of his single right foot booster, left foot dormant. Peter laughed at the sight and spoke up after a moment of amusement.

“Friday save this to the ‘Mishaps Folder.’”

Harley’s face snapped up and he moved his hands to wave at Peter.

“Hell no- Friday! Friday? Yeah don’t- don’t do that!”

“Too late Mini Boss” She responded in a tone laced with heavy sarcasm.

Harley turned to Friday’s nearest camera and flipped it off. He sighed and then turned back to Peter.

“Okay Pete, you’ve had your fun. Can you help me now?”

Peter giggled and approached him with a tool to assist. He dug through the open circuit of the left foot and pulled out two green wires that were once attached to the initial booster.

“Got it!” Peter exclaimed as the left foot started sparking.

“Ah yes! Thanks babe you’re a life- AHHH FUCK PETER WHAT THE HELL!”

Suddenly the booster was lit completely aflame. It was followed by the loud screams of a squirming Harley and the, “shit, shit, shit,” of a frantic Peter. Peter rushed towards the fire extinguisher and the foam quickly eliminated the fire.

With the fire gone and Harley now safely on the ground Peter fell to the floor with a relieved sigh. Harley exited the suit and sat down next to Peter on the floor. Peter looked at Harley in bewilderment, _how could he have a date with someone else? How could he date anyone else when I’m right here?_

From his position sitting up Harley moved to grab one of a Peter’s hands. He interlaced their fingers and moved them to his lip to place a kiss on the back of Peter’s palm. Peter shut his eyes and sighed.

Harley chuckled and squeezed Peter’s hand.

“Nice hoodie.”

Peter used his left foot to lightly nudge Harley’s right knee.

“It’s yours.”

Harley grinned at him.

“Might as well be yours darlin’, looks better on you anyways.”

“Shut up”

 

_How could he date anyone else when we have this?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Peter angrily wiped the tears from his eyes as he watched Drogon nudge at Daenerys. He turned to Wanda to see her in a similar situation, no tears though, just pure anger. Suddenly the show paused as Drogon started flying away with Dany. Peter whipped his head around to yell at whoever it was that paused their show, but stopped himself when he saw his mother standing there with the remote. He knew better than to yell at her, as it was a losing battle no matter what he said.

“Sorry kids, Tony said to clear out. They are starting movie night in a half hour and you both have been staring at that screen all day.”

Peter and Wanda looked at each other and then up at the digital clock on the kitchen counter.

 

_7:34 pm_

 

Peter widened his eyes as he watched Wanda mirror his expression.

“We have been watching for 9 hours.”

“That’s crazy.”

Pepper laughed.

“Also Peter sweetie, Harley has been calling for you since 6:00.”

She exited the room asking Friday to snap a shot of Peter and Wanda’s shocked faces. Peter took in a deep breath and wiped the remaining of his tears before turning to wave bye to Wanda and walking towards the direction of Harley’s room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

When he entered the room he was met by a shirtless Harley facing a mirror with two nice shirts in his hands. Once Harley realized he wasn’t alone he spun around to cover himself, but relaxed when he saw it was just Peter. He tugged the shirt he previously discarded and walked towards Peter, polo shirts in tow.

“Oh it’s just you. Hey I was wondering which shirt I shou- holy shit babe are you okay?”

Harley dropped both shirts on the bed and moved to cup Peter’s face. Peter watched Harley inspect his eyes, which were probably still red from crying over the unjust death of the fucking _Queen of Dragons._

“Have you been crying? What happened?”

Peter felt Harley’s thumb stroke against his cheek and he let out a fond breathy laugh.

“I’m fine Harley. It’s just the show Wanda and I were watching.”

Harley let out a relieved sigh.

“What happened?”

“Favorite character died.”

Harley pulled Peter in so that his head was now on his chest tucked under his chin. Peter felt a kiss on the top of his head and the soft whisper of, “I’m so sorry baby.”

In a moment like this, one would probably think that Peter would feel relieved, maybe touched, or happy. But Peter was _angry_. He was beyond furious. How dare Harley go on a date with someone else after acting like this towards him. It’s unfair to Peter. It’s unfair to his date. It’s just an all around unfair situation for every participant except for Harley fucking Keener.

Peter aggressively pulled back from the embrace and glared at him.

“Hey, hey what’s wrong?”

Peter gestured to the two dressy shirts on the bed and then to the obviously styled head of hair on top Harley.

“Woah, what’s up? Not a fan of the blue or black? I could always go with maybe a red. It would go well with my pants.”

Peter sighed, _he doesn’t get it._

“What is wrong with you Harley?”

“What?”

“Where… why are you getting all dressed up? Where are you going?”

Harley titled his head in confusion at the questions but responded nonetheless.

“Oh it’s just a dinner. But I haven’t seen her in a while so I want to at least make myself presentable right?”

Peter felt a stinging in his eyes for a different reason than the death of Khaleesi. He nodded at Harley and started to back up towards the door. In his distress he hit the wall and stumbled a bit on his way there but he ultimately did make it to his destination.

“Go… go with the red. I’ll see you… um… I’ll see you later. Have fun… I guess.”

Then he was gone.

Peter rushed from the door and bolted towards Wanda’s room. He entered, shot himself into her arms, and just cried. At this point there were so many factors he didn’t even know what he was crying for anymore. All he knew was that Harley Keener was an asshole that needed to fucking make up his mind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Peter watched as the two main characters kissed in a moment of desperation. He heard sobs to his left to find his Uncle Clint trying very hard to ~~unsuccessfully~~ hide his emotion. Peter fondly scoffed and turned back to the screen.

Harley had been gone for 3 hours 15 minutes and approximately 17-- now 18 seconds. But who was counting? Yes Peter was still mad at Harley, but he couldn’t help but miss his presence. He caught Wanda’s eye from across the room and she shook her head disapprovingly at him. _Stupid mind reading._

With maybe around 15 minutes left in the movie, Karen interrupted with a message.

“Peter, you have an incoming call from _harley <3_”

Peter felt the glares of his family around him and heard the groaning complaints of Uncle Clint next to him.

“Hey Karen, um, can you just put it on speaker?”

“Of course.”

The call connected and you could hear screams and explosions from the other side.

“Pe- Peter? Are you there?”

Peter’s eyes widened and he went to ask what was going on but his Dad beat him to it.

“Kid? Where the hell are you? I thought you were on a date?”

“What? Who told you that?”

Peter started to grow confused. What?

“It.. it doesn’t matter. I need someone to come here right now. Thugs with guns and explosives. They plan to hold me for ransom against y’all but they haven’t found me yet.”

“What? Harley where are you?”

“Peter? Is that you?”

“Yeah.. yeah it’s me.”

“Oh thank god. I don’t know where Abbie is, I’m just hoping she’s safe. We’re at that one fancy Italian place Tony bought and recommended last week. Do you know what I’m talking about?”

Peter’s face turned to a pout when he mentioned ‘Abbie’, he knows it’s petty but he can’t help it.

“You mean Anthony’s?”

Peter could hear the scoffs behind him and an, “Of course he would recommend that,” from Uncle Rhodey. Tony rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know why you’re all like this, it’s good branding. Anyways… where are you now kid?”

“Around a block away, I can’t get any further because I don’t want to lose Abbie and they are surrounding the perimeter.”

Peter knew what he had to do. Despite his anger towards Harley, he was _still_ his friend and he _did_ care about him more than he would like to admit.

“Okay kid stay where you are. I’m- Hey! Peter don’t you dar- Come back here! Jarvis track him and get me my suit. Bye Harley, try not to die.”

And then both Stark’s were gone. Pepper rubbed at her forehead in frustration.

“Harley? Are you still there?”

“Pep? Is that you?”

“Yeah. Tony and Peter just left, they’re coming for you. Everything’s going to be fine”

“Okay thank you. I’m not worried about my safety, more so Abbie’s. She’s been on edge ever since Mom fell sick last year. She’s old enough to take care of herself when I’m not there but she’s never had to deal with something like this before.”

“She’ll be fine, Abbie’s a strong girl.”

“The strongest.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Peter swung through the city with unwavering determination. He was going to get Harley and his stupid date out of there, even if he was aggravated with the ladder part of the task.

When he arrived at the scene he spotted plenty of thugs all over the road. They were blocking out everything for blocks.

“Hey Karen? Call Harley.”

Peter heard the call connect as it did before and then the whisper of his crush a moment later.

“Babe? Are you here yet?”

 

 _Babe_.

 

Peter sighed but answered nonetheless.

“Yeah, where are you?”

“Do you see the large orange truck to the left of the drug store?”

Peter squinted his eyes and scanned the area. His face slumped into disappointment when he read the label of said vehicle.

“Harley that truck is filled with gasoline!” He whisper-yelled into his mask. He heard a small chuckle from the boy on the other end.

“Yeah I know. It’s an escape plan in case anything goes wrong.”

“You’re kidding right?”

“Would you kill me if I said I wasn’t”

“I would but you’d already be dead.”

“Fair enough.”

Peter heard the crash of metal feet behind him and he winced. _Here we go…_

“What were you thinking?”

Peter turned to face his not so happy father. Even though he couldn’t see his face he knew he was anything but pleased.

“I… wasn’t?” Peter tried but was met with a long sigh.

“You know what? I can’t deal with this. Let’s just find the kid and his sister and get out of here before Clint eats all our food.”

Peter’s face warped into one of confusion. _Sister?_

“What do yo-”

“PETER? PETER THEY FOUND ME!”

Peter whipped his head around to find Harley running down the road with 4 thugs on his six. He immediately jumped off the building and landed right in between them.

“Hey guys, didn’t anyone tell you not to take what isn’t yours?”

Peter moved to thwip a web at one of the men and crash him into the other three. He ran towards the barrel of people running towards him and took action. He punched one in the head while webbing three to a nearby wall.

Suddenly two men in front of him were blasted backwards. Peter turned and was met with Harley in his new and improved Ironlad armor.

“Need an assist?”

Peter rolled his eyes while kicking a large man down to the floor.

“I was fine. If you programed your suit to be called to you why didn’t you do that before?”

“I didn’t want to draw attention to Abbie.”

“Speaking of the little gremlin, I found her.”

Tony spoke up, interrupting their conversation.

“Ah thank god. That’s all that mattered to me. I own you one old man.”

“I’m not an old man.”

“You keep telling yourself that.”

Peter shot another web at an incoming man but froze when his Dad started talking again.

“You boys can head back now. Abbie is waiting for you on the rooftop we were at Pete. Take her back to the tower, I can handle things from here.”

“Dad are you sure?”

“Yeah, just a couple thugs messing with things they don’t know anything about. I’ll be fine. Now go.”

Peter nodded and he and Harley met ‘Abbie’ on the roof.

One good look at her and Peter realized how badly he screwed up. The girl was 13 at oldest and looked exactly like Harley. She had blonde curly hair pulled back into a ponytail, beautiful blue eyes, and was wearing an Emperor Palpatine t-shirt. This child was definitely _not_ Harley’s girlfriend.

“Hi Abbie right?”

“Yeah, and you’re Peter I assume?”

“No I’m Spider-ma-”

“Don’t even try, Harley talks about you way too much for me not to know.”

Peter turned around and raised an eyebrow at Harley. The other boy just shrugged.

“So you’re his…”

“Sister. You’ve never met me because Harley thinks it’s too dangerous for me to be connected with his and Stark’s relationship in anyway.”

“And was I wrong? Look at the situation we are in now?”

“They were after you! Not me!”

“You were still there!”

An explosion cut them both off.

“Guys can you continue this conversation later? Dad will kill me if we don’t get you back to the tower Abbie.”

She rolled her eyes and sighed.

“Fine, just don’t hold me like a damsel in distress. I hate that.”

_This girl was definitely related to Harley._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They were welcomed by cheers of, “Finally,” or, “It’s about time,” from their impatient family members waiting for them on the couch.

Abbie gaped at the sight of the Avengers laying so casually, but made a decent effort to keep her cool.

Peter watched Wanda’s eyes trail all over Abbie and she let out a snort.

“So you’re Harley’s date huh?”

Abbie scoffed.

“He wishes.”

Wanda laughed and gave Peter a look. _I told you so._

Peter flushed in embarrassment and moved to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. So maybe he had overreacted. _God I need to talk to Harley._

He put the glass down from his lips and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He jumped from the feeling of arms wrapping around his middle from behind. The pressure of Harley’s head breathing on the crook of his neck brought a blush to spread across his entire body.

“Happy’s bringing Abbie back to our apartment now.”

Peter hummed in response and looked up to meet this eyes of his family. Some were smirking, some were curious, others were just plain confused.

He felt lips tingle against the back of his neck and the shy whisper of, “I’m sorry baby.”

Peter’s eyes widened and he quickly spun himself around to face Harley. Their faces were dangerously close, nearing maybe only a few inches apart.

“What are you… why are you apologizing?”

“You bugged out on me earlier, and now you seem mad. I just…I don’t know, I feel bad.”

Peter sighed.

“Can we move somewhere else? I kind of don’t want to have this conversation with the Avengers staring at us.”

They both turned to face their family and Uncle Rhodey let out a small wave. Harley nudged him.

“My room.”

Peter nodded and dragged Harley by the hand into the bedroom. He did not miss (unfortunately) the several calls of, “Oooo,” and Uncle Sam’s comment of, “use protection!” to Uncle Steve and Uncle Bucky’s horror.

The door shut easily but guilt made it feel heavy. Peter shut his eyes and let out a breath. He turned around to find Harley waiting there expectantly. _God this is going to be awful._

“This is really hard to put into words.”

Harley stepped closer and grabbed both Peter’s hands.

“Take all the time you need darlin’”

Peter looked down at his feet and continued.

“I… I was jealous.”

“Of me?”

“Of Abbie.”

Harley let out a breathy, “what?” and moved a finger under Peter’s chin to make him face upwards.

“Peter, what are you talking about?”

Harley’s deep blue eyes stared into him and Peter felt a wave of vulnerability pass through him.

“I thought you were going on a date. With some girl named Abbie. I… I didn’t know she was your sister. If anyone is apologizing it should be me.”

Harley was silent for a long time.

“Wha- why would you think I was on a date?”

“I mean… you did say you were going on one.”

Harley gave him a pointed look.

“It’s an expression Peter.”

Peter chuckled and slumped.

“I don’t know! I was just worried.”

Harley’s face warped to a smug expression. He moved his hands away from Peter and crossed his arms.

“What were you worried about Pete?”

Peter flushed and moved a couple steps away from the smirking boy.

“I… I don’t know. I just-”

Harley laughed.

“You don’t have to know darlin’, I’m just teasing.”

Peter shook his head.

“No. You… you deserve to know. I just don’t know how to put it without seeming awkward.”

“Peter no matter how you put it it’s going to be awkward.”

“Doesn’t erase the fact that it has to be said eventually. I’m just a coward.”

“If anyone’s the coward it’s me. At least you have the balls to mention it at all.”

“About time we both get our heads out of our asses.”

“You first.”

Throughout this exchange they had been stepping closer and closer to one another. They had ended up so close that they were around two inches from kissing. Peter let his gaze linger on Harley’s lips before staring him directly in the eye.

“I like you.”

“I know.”

Peter sputtered.

“Did you seriously just quote Star Wars?”

Harley laughed.

“It would have been a missed opportunity babe.”

Peter fondly shook his head.

“You’re a little shit Harley Keener.”

Harley smirked and leaned closer (if that was even possible).

“But I’m your little shit aren’t I, Peter Stark?”

Peter rolled his eyes.

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

“Yes I do.”

“No you don’t”

“Yes I-”

“OH MY GOD JUST FUCKING KISS ALREADY!”

Both boys turned to the vents where Uncle Clint had let himself and Wanda crawl through so they could peep on them.

“What the hell guys?”

Peter sighed and spoke up to Friday.

“Fri can you activate the ‘Block Out Clint’ protocol on Harley’s right hand vent?”

A thin metal plate began to slide over the vent covers and Peter smirked at the sight. Before he could comment again he felt himself be pulled into Harley by the collar. Suddenly there were soft lips on his and all care about the archer and his w ~~b~~ itch of a sister were lost.

It was like exhaling. All of Peter’s heighten senses dimmed and he felt as if he was fourteen again. Peter felt young, free, and vulnerable as he melted into Harley.

They pulled away with a loud smack, but didn’t move too far apart. The height difference brought Peter on his toes but it didn’t matter to him. The feeling of Harley bending down to rest his forehead on his own was worth the humiliation of being 5’’8’ to his lover’s whopping 6’’0’.

“Hey.”

Harley said after a bit. Peter nudged his nose against Harley’s own,

“Hey back.”

Harley laughed.

“I’m getting some major deja vu here Pete.”

Peter shook his head and lowered himself to rest his cheek against Harley’s chest. Arms tightened around his frame and he let out a sigh.

“I’m so happy Peter…” Harley breathed out a second later.

Peter hummed in response.

“Yeah… me too.”

 

 

 

 

 

_fin._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come scream about spiderlad with me on my...
> 
> instagram: https://www.instagram.com/a.rachnology/?hl=en
> 
> tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/harleyspotatoes
> 
> thanks for reading, don't forget to leave kudos and comments :))


End file.
